Welcome to the VPS
by Gryff Taylor
Summary: The year is 2018 and Nintendo has relised a Virtual Pokémon World, Join Tyson as he explores this exicting world and runs into organized Virtual crime!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to VPS**

**Nintendo's Big Idea**

Earth 18th June 2018

"And here it is! After three years of waiting The VPS are online now, Nintendo inform us that you can buy your own VPE or use the one at your local Virtual Pokémon Systems building where we are told there will be around 50 Virtual Pokémon Earths online 24/7. Tyson had been saving up for two years straight there was no way he wasn't going to have his own. He'd per ordered a VPE three months ago and it should be arriving any minute...

'Ding, Dong'

Tyson rushed to the door and flung it open to reveal an unsurprised deliveryman who looked angry as if he longed to play on the device he was delivering. Tyson ran out and opened the garage door and the massive box was placed inside. He'd cleared space by selling his car and garden tools. He used to money to take out every form of insurance he could on the VPE. He thanked the deliveryman shut his garage door and stepped inside the metallic box.

"Welcome to Virtual Pokémon Systems, Congratulations! You are the first person to enter the VPS in your country as a prize you may chose any starter Pokémon no matter what region you start in! Please enjoy your experience."

Tyson felt himself fall for no reason and the entire room went black suddenly the room lit up, Tyson felt grass beneath him and a beaming figure above Tyson instantly recognized him as Professor oak.

PE (Pokémon Earth) 1st January 1

"Hello there I am professor Oak you took a nasty fall there! What is your name may I ask?"

Tyson answered with a fake name (Tyson was told you should never use your real name on an online game) "James Dyson."

"Well it's nice to meet you. You really shouldn't go running into the long grass by yourself you're lucky it was me you crashed into and not a wild Pokémon! Let's check your memory what region are you in?"

In front of Tyson a list of the current regions appeared:

Kanto

Johto

Hoenn

Sinnoh

Unova

Tyson instinctively chose Kanto and the professor continued to talk, "Good glad to see you still remember please follow me to my lab and we will work on your lack of Pokémon!" As Tyson walked away he turned back to where he was lead and he saw a person shaped flattened shape in the grass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to VPS**

**Oak's personal assistant**

PE 1st January 1

After being greeted by professor Oak, Tyson had been taken to Oak's lab. Every detail of this virtual world was crisp as if it was all real. Tyson could touch objects even open doors that weren't really there. He was walking and the environment was moving around him, he was sure that by now he should has crashed into one of the walls of the box. He saw children play around him and heard people laughing who weren't really there, but yet he crashed into one of the children and their Pokémon as they ran past him.

Eventually they arrived in the Pokémon storage part of the lab. The room was massive and full of selves each had around fifty poké balls the far end of the room there was a podium with three balls on top of it. Tyson and the professor walked towards it as they did Tyson noticed that each ball on every self was labelled with the name of the Pokémon inside. There were at least three of nearly all the original one hundred and fifty. Excluding legendaries the professor had them all.

"Now James, before I give you a Pokémon I must tell you that you can get different jobs in this world. You can even become a member of the elite four however that is a very difficult goal to achieve you must first gain all eight badges from the five regions. Then you must win all five league tournaments and then beat the elite four and their champion. A large task as you can see. However before you get carried away with yourself please consider the job I am about to offer. For 100 pokémoney a week I'd like you to record any information on Pokémon you find that's not in the pokédex. I will understand if you do not want to accept this large task."

In the air next to the professor writing appeared:

Do you accept the job Yes/No?

Tyson thought carefully eventually he wanted to become a member of the elite four however in the mean time this could be a good way of getting money. After some time of thinking Tyson accepted the job and the professor continued "thank heavens for that I was starting to think no one would accept my little task. Now please come this way to choose which Pokémon you would like to join you on your adventures."

In front of Tyson there were three poké balls, he selected the one at the end he was given a list of five fire type Pokémon. He had almost forgot he was allowed to choose any starter Pokémon, in the end he choose the Hoenn starter Torchic. "Good choice, I am sure that Torchic will really help you on your journey. You will also need a pokédex and some poké balls to help you gain new Pokémon! You know how to catch Pokémon right?"

Tyson said yes, and after a normal speech of be careful Tyson's adventure had began. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to VPS**

**So the Adventure Begins **

PE 1st January 1

Tyson had finally started his own adventure, as he left Oak's Lab he noticed all the houses had for sale signs on the doors. Part of VPE was that you could build a real life in a virtual environment it was possible to get a job and buy a house. He was just about to leave Pallet town when a man in a black outfit with a red R on it ran into him and straight over to Oak's lab Tyson had played enough Pokémon to know that was team rocket he quickly got off of the floor and ran after him. As he ran into the lab he saw the Team Rocket member and his Rattata attacking the professor.

"Hey leave him alone!"

"James, use your Torchic to defeat him."

Tyson summoned Torchic and used Tackle on the Rattata. "Grrr..." the team rocket member turned around and shouted orders to the Rattata.

"Torchic, dodge and use Tackle!" Tyson's Torchic dived out the way of the oncoming Rattata and crashed into the side of the other Pokémon as it ran past the place he had been only moments ago. The Rattata fell over and fainted, the team rocket member returned it.

"Hmm, nice kid you do pretty well in a fight how would you like to become a member of team rocket?"

Once again text appeared in front of Tyson saying, do you accept the team rocket member's offer? Yes/No

Tyson selected no and the man in black was gone, Tyson ran over to professor Oak, "James thank goodness you were here! I don't know what that rocket would have done if you hadn't, here please accept this as a gift," the professor handed over the dead to a house, "This is the dead to the house opposite my lab, that way if I have any more problems you can get here quickly as you can fly to your house like a poké centre."

Tyson left the lab and walked over to the house opposite and walked in, the house was empty as he had no furniture yet. As he left a ten year old boy crashed into him this boy wasn't like the other AIs he was a real person, Tyson could tell by the fact he had a pokédex in the manual it stated only other players could have a pokédex device. The boy apologised and ran into the lab, quickly followed by another team rocket member. Tyson assumed that the boy who just entered the lab could deal with that rocket member and finally left Pallet town.

As he took his first few steps into the long grass his feet were pecked by a small bird Tyson recognized it as a Pidgey. Instinctively he called out his Torchic and used tackle, the bird fell to the floor not fainted but very weak. Tyson looked at one of his empty poké balls and thought about capturing the Pidgey. He picked up off of his belt and used it, 'beep beep', 'Ding' the Pidgey was his. Tyson was rather please at his first capture.

The boy from earlier crashed into him again this time they were both floored. "I'm so sorry, mate. Hey you're a player aren't you! Wow, fancy badge you got their personal assistant to Professor Oak! That's great."

Well Tyson was pleased to see the crash hadn't hurt the kid in any way. "So you are heading to Pewter city? That's so cool I want to become a Gym leader when I get older, what about you?"

Tyson explained his goal of becoming a member of the elite four, after another five minutes of chat the boy decided that he'd like to join 'James Dyson' on his quest, however they both had to log out for today and they'd reconvene at Tyson's house tomorrow at 12 real world time.

Earth 18th June 2018

The room went black and lit up with a dim white light so Tyson could see the door. He left the VPE and headed to bed.

PE 2nd January 1 00:00

"Sir according to reports we have one hundred and fifty new members joined today."

"Good, with the hackers working on the improvements team rocket will soon have the most powerful Pokémon on the VPE!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to VPS**

**The Yellow Swarm**

PE 2nd January 1

Like Tyson and Jack had decided, they met at Tyson's house 12:00 real world time. However due to time differences VPS had decided to make a set time for the VPE, so here it was only 10:00. Jack had admitted he'd been logged on since 9:00 VPE time and had caught a Rattata in honour of the first Pokémon he ever beat in battle. Tyson had been right about that team rocket member after all. The two of them headed out of Pallet town, Tyson was personally glad to see the back of it. They continued towards Viridian city, not expecting to fight the gym leader there knowing who he was. They fought several Rattata and Pidgey, as before they got there Torchic had learnt ember and Squirtle had learnt bubble. Battling side by side was a great experience.

As they entered Viridian a computerized voice could be heard through the loud speaker at the entrance, "Please remember that food here is not real, attempts to survive on it alone will mean death." Tyson chuckled to himself. Jack didn't understand what was so funny until they went into the poké centre where he suddenly got the joke as it was announced again. A life sized Nurse Joy stood the other side of a counter beaming at them. A few minutes passed before their Pokémon were fully healed and they went on their way.

As they walked past the Pokémon Gym there was a crash and Giovanni was thrown through the door. "You will obey the new leader of team Rocket with respect!" A man in a black cloak with red gloves walked out of the gym his face was covered, his colour scheme was all black with an exception of a golden chain around his neck that kept his cloak on him. His head turned to face Tyson as Giovanni cried out in pain because this new trainer had stood on him. Tyson and Jack ran as fast as they could, trying to get away from the cloaked man.

They ran all the way up to the viridian forest and without thinking entered it. Suddenly they were surrounded by trees and bugs. The sky was darkened by a mass of trees, each was covered in yellow cocoons, "Be very quiet don't make a sound." They slowly crept past the sea of yellow until a Weedle walked in their path.

"Ah, a Weedle they evolve into Beedrill!" Tyson had just long enough to face palm before they were running for their lives. The Beedrill swarm chased them all over the forest

**New Pokédex Entry:**

**Sound + Kakuna = Evolution = RUN!**

**(Entry courtesy of Jack Samuel, who was nearly killed, BY ME)**

The Beedrill swarm chased them all over the forest, no matter what direction they went the swarm was behind them. Eventually they ran into another wall of yellow however these were on the ground 'Pika' they had just gate crashed a Pikachu party and the Beedrill herders were NOT invited! They dived out of the way and a beam of electricity flew towards them and hit the Beedrill behind. Some of them dropped out of the sky the rest continued the chase of Tyson and Jack, now following them on foot was a horde of Pikachu trying their hardest to electrocute them. They once again dived into the hedges and trees trying to shake their yellow pursuit, every now and then a Beedrill flew down at them with its point like a spike trying to hit them. They ducked down, and snaked carefully dodging the electrical beams.

They were running for almost half an hour before they finally left the viridian and had lost the yellow swarm, both Tyson and Jack collapsed on the floor laughing and crying at the same time. They were just about to get up when another trainer came running through screaming. They broke into laughter once again. Finally they recovered themselves, and behind them they heard 'Pika' like a menacing laugh. They turned to face the only Pokémon that had managed to chase them out of the forest.

"James you have to let me handle this. Rattata I choose you!" there was a flash of electricity and Rattata fainted.

"My turn, Torchic come on out! Dodge the Thundershock and use ember" Torchic did exactly as it was told and the Pikachu took a nasty hit on the side.

"Hang on I want the Pikachu, Squirtle use bubble," unknown to Tyson Jack had summoned Squirtle who, proceeded to use bubble making the Pikachu too weak to get back up. Jack got out a poké ball and caught the Pikachu that had stalked them for so long.

"Damn, I need to catch another Pokémon you have more than me! Maybe I should go back in and capture a Beedrill." They both broke into laughter once again and they continued on to Pewter City where they would face Brock the rock headed gym leader.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to VPS**

**A Rock Hard Gym Leader **

PE 2nd January 1

Pewter city houses were made of stone, and boulders lined the pavements, the speakers here were built into the rocks announcing VPS messages. The first building that came into sight upon entering was at the back of the city carved into a massive stone cliff face, the writing above the door frame read 'Pewter City Gym'. The door frame itself was marked out by two Onix looking up toward the sky and a line of Geodude connecting the Onix heads. A sign stood outside the Gym, Tyson assumed it would say the name of the gym leader and what type of Pokémon he used.

The Gym however was not their first stop, Tyson and Jack headed toward the poké centre to the left of the main entrance to rest their tired Pokémon. The walk from Viridian Forest wasn't as easy as in previous games mainly because a group of players had decided to sit along the route training on weakened players exiting the forest. Seeing as Tyson and Jack had run through Rattata was their only damaged Pokémon and they showed those trainers not to pick on the weak.

As they were coming out of the poké centre they noticed a team rocket member run past them with two balls in his hand and a furious trainer chasing him. Tyson and Jack nodded to each other and continued the pursuit. They had managed to back the rocket into a wall, Tyson noticed a flash of red, so he was right this was a player not an AI.

"Hey thanks for helping you have to get my Pokémon back I spent hours training them this morning." The rocket turned around and sent out a Bulbasaur, Jack sent out his new Pikachu and Tyson his Torchic. Seeing he was outnumbered the rocket also sent out a Rattata.

"Torchic, Ember on Bulbasaur," Torchic scorched the grass type who staggered backward.

"Rattata, use Tackle," the rocket's Rattata charged into Tyson's unprepared Torchic. Meanwhile Jack had ordered a thundershock catching the rocket off guard, both his Pokémon fainted after Tyson ordered a counter tackle on Rattata. With nowhere to go the rocket was forced to hand over the stolen Pokémon. Tyson and jack turned for just a second to hand the Pokémon back but by the time they turned back the rocket was gone.

"Thank you so much how can I ever repay you guys?"

"Ah don't worry me and my pal Tyson could take on a thousand rockets any day of the week!" Tyson though gee thanks and the two left to heal their Pokémon once again. The walkway to the Gym going up the centre of Pewter city was almost as grand as the gym itself. It was only now Tyson noticed a Boulder Badge was carved into each rock that lined the pavement.

As they entered the gym the first thing they noticed was like Pewter City it looked nothing like the previous games. There were a few rocks that could be seen above the sea of mist and a raised platform at the far end where Brock stood eyeing up the new arrivals. "So who's my first opponent?" Tyson stepped back and let Jack take the first shot at the gym leader. Tyson moved over to one of the boulders at the side of the gym that were carved into seats.

As expected Jack sent out Squirtle and Brock sent out Geodude, with two hits of bubble Geodude was down and only Brock's Onix stood in the way.

"Onix use rock tomb," Jack's Squirtle was buried under a ton of rocks. "Now tackle," the effect of this attack combo was that Squirtle was pinned up against a pile of rocks by a very rock snake. It didn't look good for Jack. Tyson began to turn away not wanting to see a horrific defeat.

"Squirtle use Water Gun in Onix's face!" Brock's Onix got a face full of water and it quickly pulled away from its relentless assault. "Now use the rocks to climb up and use Water Gun again." Onix took another Blast of water and dropped to the floor out cold. The referee announced the winner and Brock handed other the Boulder Badge. "Your turn James," said a beaming Jack as he walked towards him.

Tyson knew he had the elemental disadvantage even before he started but it was too late to change starter now. After Brock said his Pokémon were fully healed the battle began. Geodude started with Rock Throw which was quickly dodged by Torchic. Tyson was going to be relying mostly on Torchic's speed in this battle.

"Ember," Geodude was caught off guard as the attack came from the side however it quickly recovered and used rock throw again this time Torchic was not lucky enough to dodge it and was thrown backwards into one of the walls. Jack was forced to quickly move sideways to avoid being hit by incoming Pokémon as Geodude quickly followed Torchic flight. Torchic rolled out of the way and used ember once again as instructed. While Geodude was recovering Tyson ordered Torchic to use Scratch which although it did little damage did enough to take out Brock's first Pokémon.

'What Torchic is evolving?' the voice came out of the speakers surrounding the arena, Jack jokingly hummed the tune from the video games where something evolved. There was a flash of white light emanating from Torchic once the light was gone a Combusken stood in its place. Remembering his Pokémon well Tyson remembered that Combusken now learnt double kick finally giving him the advantage he needed to win.

Brock's Onix was called out and this time, like with Jack's battle, it was over very quickly using the type advantage Tyson soon had his own Boulder Badge. "Please feel free to train against me any time," Brock informed them as they left Pewter city Gym. However time for celebrations came to a quick end as a gang of five rockets stood outside the gym waiting for the two trainers who had shown them up. One of them was the guy from earlier looking for some revenge, the rest were also all players.

A tall figure was suddenly next to Tyson, as he looked up he recognized Brock. "Here give this to your Pokémon." Brock handed over two hyper potions which Tyson and Jack didn't hesitate to use. The rockets summoned a total of ten Pokémon to their seven including Brock.

"Geodude use magnitude!" Combusken jumped high into the air taking Squirtle with him Jack's Rattata sat on Onix's back to avoid the attack. The trainers and the rockets' Pokémon however were thrown on the floor as the ground beneath them shook. Once the earth was still again the rockets quickly took out Brock's Geodude and started on Combusken. Onix used rock tomb to trap the opposing Pokémon under a ton of rocks. Combusken then quickly used double kick to smash the rocks apart sending Pokémon in every direction that was then followed up by a thundershock from Jack's Pikachu bringing the Pokémon and the battle to an end. After that the rockets went scurrying away tightly carrying the Pokémon with them.

Onlookers were in awe of the battle they had just witnessed, everyone in town at the time came up to congratulate the trainers and the Gym leader who just took out five rockets at once. Trying not to make a big fuss about it accepted the congratulations and retreated to the poké centre. "Hey Jack shouldn't you be going to bed?"

"Nah I'm on holiday, my parents don't care."

"You are ten, right?"

Jack laughed and agreed to log off and meet up again same time tomorrow, Tyson logged off.

Team Rocket HQ: Sometime late at night

"You're telling you, five of you lost to two trainers and Brock the easiest Gym leader in Kanto!"

"Yes sir, they beat us there was nothing we could do to stop them."

"Get your pathetic slime out of my sight!" once the grunt had left the man in the black cloak turned to the window and muttered, "So we finally have a challenge in the virtual world of mine."


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to the VPS**

**New to the Team**

Earth 20th June 2018

Tyson had just finished work, he was a website designer so he worked at home when he felt like it. This to his satisfaction gave him plenty of time to explore the VPE. It was fast approaching 2:00 so he had just logged on.

PE 3rd January 1

"Finally where have you been James? I've been waiting ten minutes!"

"Chill, I'm early!"

"Oh, well next time you should be earlier."

They were just about to walk out of the poké centre when they were attacked, not by Team Rocket but by a load of fans. "Wow it's them, the ones that beat Team Rocket yesterday!" Shocked that they'd built up a fan base so quickly Jack and Tyson ran away heading straight for Mount Moon. Unfortunately it seemed they'd also built up Team Rocket fans, maybe fans wasn't the right word.

"Ha, James and Jack, our new boss doesn't like the fact you made Team Rocket look bad on the second day."

"Yeah he wants us to teach you a lesson in manners." Luckily for Jack and James there were only two of them, clearly their boss thought Brock had done the hard work yesterday. "Zubat, Golbat teach them a lesson!"

"Rattata, Raticate make it a good one!"

"Why can't you guys use one Pokémon? Combusken, Pidgey come on out."

"Squirtle, Rattata, Pikachu join the battle."

The fans that had been following Tyson and Jack had come to a stop at the edge of the newly made arena outside MT. Moon. Tyson quietly muttered thanks for the help guys and broke the standstill. "Combusken use double kick on Raticate, Pidgey use Gust on Rattata!"

Jack shouted orders to his Pokémon and the ground was suddenly live with action. Combusken hit Raticate in the face twice and Pidgey's gust sent Rattata flying into the air. Meanwhile Pikachu had used Thundershock on the bats and they were both paralyzed. Tyson quickly turned his attention towards Raticate who had begun to get back up. Before he could attack however the rocket had ordered Raticate to use Sucker Punch on Jack's Rattata who, still at a low level, instantly fainted. "Return, Pikachu Thundershock!" another bolt of electricity moved across the ground but Raticate dodged it and it hit Squirtle who had just got attacked by the Golbat and had now fainted. Jack sighed before calling return. It was now three against four. Another sucker punch later and it was two against four, Tyson was all alone.

Tyson fell forward as someone walked into the back of him, "Hey what the hell are you doing stood in the entrance of MT. Moon?" The girl that walked into him looked up, "Oh, need any help?"

"Yes!"

"Charmander use Smokescreen!" the entire area around the mountain was now covered in thick smoke.

"Pidgey, use Gust." The attack blew away the smoke but also damaged Rattata and Zubat enough for them to faint. Jack who had used a hyper potion was back in the battle with his Squirtle.

"Use bubble." Tyson was about to face palm when Squirtle's attack hit Raticate in the face and made it faint. With a double hit of ember the Golbat hit the floor to.

'What, Squirtle is evolving?'

"Alright a Wartortle," Jack shouted out to the gathered audience. The crowd burst into cheer and praise for their two new heroes and the new heroine. An annoyed Tyson walked all the way back to Pewter City to heal he Pokémon again, closely followed by this new girl.

"So are you the famous James and Jack I've heard so much about, you were getting your butts kick out there. You know that, right?"

"Yes I know and thanks for your help."

"Yeah well I didn't do it for charity you know. My name is Yumi and the truth is I need your help getting through Mount Moon. If you can't help me then I understand, looking at that battle you two aren't that great."

"Hang on a minute we are that great!"

"Be quiet Jack!"

"No, we can prove to you that we can get through the mountain, piece of cake." Once again Tyson was forced to face palm due to Jack and they were off heading towards MT. Moon for the second time that day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to the VPS**

**Through the Mountain**

PE 3rd January 1

"Hey James, we can get past this boulder it doesn't look that heavy maybe you can lift it!" They'd been walking around Mt Moon for almost an hour and it was not as easy to get around as previous games led to believe. In that hour they'd been attacked by Clefairy, other trainers, the only thing that hadn't attacked them was rockets but they were probably waiting the other side of the mountain. "Please James all you've done since Yumi joined us is moan. Show off your manly strength!"

Tyson sighed and walked towards the boulder, and tried to pick it up. Luckily it wasn't heavy just like Jack had suggested, however there was one small problem...

**New Pokédex Entry:**

**Geodude do not like to be picked up!**

The Geodude whacked Tyson on the head forcing him to drop it, Jack quickly sent out Wartortle and soaked the rock Pokémon making it flee. "That wasn't so bad was it?" Tyson had given up glaring at Jack, it didn't seem to do anything to discourage him. Although he didn't particularly like the fact Yumi was using them Tyson couldn't help liking her determination. Jack on the other hand was pretty sure it wasn't her determination Tyson liked. She was around twenty years old like Tyson and had well groomed brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Hurry up you two!" She'd already managed to go about five metres in front of them, Tyson was convinced she didn't really need their help at all.

"Hey, Guy's I found this torch on the ground." Jack ran towards Yumi and Tyson waving his new toy in the air. He clicked it on and used it to search the cave. "You know I heard that bats attack you if you shine a light in their general direction or if you shout really loudly! Do you think Zubat are programmed the same way?" Jack shined the torch up to reveal a massive group of Zubat and Golbat hanging upside down on the ceiling. Very slowly the bat horde looked at the light source down below. Suddenly they swooped down towards the three of them.

"Yes Jack, I think they are programmed the same way! RUN!" Once again they were running for their lives, "So Yumi how is running, is it fun? Thanks to Jack this is the second time I have had to run in the course of two days!" Yumi laughed and eventually they were out of the Cave and into the open air.

Just like Tyson had expected they were greeted by a team of two rockets, "There they are get them!" Tyson heard screeching from behind him, ordered duck and the Zubat and the rockets were gone.

"Well thanks guys you got me through Mt. Moon like you promised, however seeing as team rocket are now after me as well I guess I have to hang around with you two for a while after all!"

"Alright, now we're a trio!" Tyson sighed, pretending he didn't like the fact Yumi had to hang out with them longer. Jack on the other hand was jumping up and down clearly excited by the idea.

After being chased around all day they decided while there no rockets around now might be a good time to take a break. They sat down away from the caves entrance in the grass leant up against the mountains side. However the inevitable came in the form of the man in the black cloak.

"So you're the brats that have been spoiling Team Rocket's plans? Up to this point I have been generous but seeing as fifteen of my employees just quit, not even people you beat might I add. Something has to be done about you! I will give you one chance and one chance only, leave the VPE or I will set a bounty on your head got it! Just to prove how serious I am being, here is a little gift for you to battle."

The man in the black cloak left leaving behind two Rocket Commanders it looked like they'd finally outgrown Grunts.

"Nidoking show them who's in charge!"

"Nidoqueen take them down!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to the VPS**

**Battle Royal **

PE 3rd January 1

"Pidgey come on out!"

"Wartortle you can win this."

"Charmander bring them down!"

"Ha! These are the Pokémon that beat seven team rocket members, I was expecting a fight not a massacre!"

"Nidoking use Megahorn!" the attack hit Pidgey against the mountain, small rock fell off the mountain face as the Pidgey collided with it.

"Nidoqueen charge up with superpower!"

"Pidgey use quick attack on the mountain!" the attack, just as Tyson had hoped, caused a rock side burying Nidoking and queen. Jack worked out what Tyson was trying to do and also attacked the mountain. Once there was about a large amount of rocks on top of the two Nidos Yumi's Charmander used ember to heat up the rocks causing the badly burnt status affect.

"Gr... Nidoking use double kick!" the other trainer ordered the same of Nidoqueen, causing the rocks to fly in all directions, one smashed Pidgey against a wall. Pidgey fainted. Tyson called out Combusken the burnt Nidos were rapidly taking damage and the rockets knew it. They both ordered attacks at once Body Slam and Megahorn, the two attacks slammed against the mountain as Combusken dodged. However Tyson knew this battle couldn't be won with Combusken's unnatural speed alone. The hit on the mountain created another rock slide, this time trapping the Nidos against Mt. Moon. Tyson took his opportunity and used double kick smashing the rocks into the Nidos and crushing them against the mountain side. Nidoking fainted but Nidoqueen was still on her feet, that was until Charmander use Metal Claw and Wartortle used Bite. The king and Queen had passed out and the disgruntled rocket commanders returned their Pokémon and fled the scene.

Tyson, Jack and Yumi collapsed on the floor exulted, "Well what do we do now? Team rocket want us gone and after that battle I think they mean business."

"Hey I didn't pay a large amount of money to give up because team rocket don't like us very much! It's obvious to me that we can't go around by ourselves, if we want to stand a chance we need to stick together."

"Yeah Yumi's right James, we can do just fine if we stick together team rocket doesn't stand a chance against us!"

So that's how the trio was born, in the end they didn't really have a choice but to stick together but they fought well and got on well with each other so there was no real issue. The three of them headed off to Cerulean City for the next Gym battle and probably the next clash with team rocket and this was only day 3!


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to the VPS**

**Cerulean Mackerel **

PE 3rd January 1

It was getting late when they finally hit Cerulean City and Jack had to log off when they got to the poké centre. Tyson and Yumi were left alone to explore the city it was too dark to see anything outside of Cerulean, so they couldn't train other than in the pound at the edge of town. The Gym here had been replaced by a house, when Tyson had tried to explore the house all he found was a sign saying 'If I'm not here please investigate at the lighthouse Gym'. Yumi had guessed that the Gym and Bill's house had been switched around for the purposes of this game.

The light at night was dim just bright enough to see but not light enough to spoil the darkened scenery. He had no idea what Yumi's job in real life was but he assumed it was something like his, as it was now around 12:00 here meaning 2:00 in the real world. They'd stocked up on potions and status effect healers just in case they were jumped by rockets. However to Tyson's surprise it wasn't a rocket that jumped them.

"Alright hand over your Pokémon and money!"

"Wait, are you actually trying to mug us? Do you know who we are?" Tyson face palmed as Yumi drew more unwanted attention to them.

"Look hand it over or I'll have to use force." The mugger sent out a Pikachu wearing a black suit and little hat. Tyson sent out Pidgey and with one Quick Attack the mugger's Pikachu was down.

'What Pidgey is evolving?' The mugger soon backed down realizing that he'd now have to fight a Pidgeotto. As he fled he dropped a poké ball that he'd stolen from an old guy trying to sell him Pokémon. Tyson went over and picked up the forgotten poké ball. They were looking for the real owner for about half an hour before giving up and claiming it themselves.

"So what is it?" Tyson hadn't actually looked yet, Yumi had a pretty good idea of what Pokémon was inside and that's why she'd given up looking for the owner. Before he could press the button the ball opened itself and Tyson's new Pokémon was revealed. A small red fish was now in front of them splashing up and down on the road. Tyson hit his head against the nearest wall realizing he'd just got a Magikarp.

They were just about to head to the poké centre to log off when, they were caught by fans. "Can you sign my pokédex please?"

"Train my Pokémon for me I want it to be as strong as yours!"

Tyson was ready to run away but Yumi was happy sat signing autographs and giving training tips. Tyson reminded her they shouldn't be encouraging fans, as Team Rocket would get even more annoyed at them. She paid no attention to him at all, that was until the man in the black cloak came to deliver his final warning.

"I gave you your chance, now I see you've not only beaten my two commanders, but you're taking autographs? Let it be known anyone who beats James, Jack and Yumi will be rewarded with 100,000,000 pokémoney. Oh and just to turn fans against you, everywhere you go there will be members of Team Rocket stealing from trainers and burning down houses."

As he turned around Tyson noticed a flash of red in his back pocket. So the man in the cloak was a real person. The head of Team Rocket was a player not an AI, this game suddenly got a lot more interesting and dangerous, soon after Tyson and Yumi logged off.

Earth (Japan) 21st June 2018

The HQ of Game Freak had become vastly different one year ago, when the company was bought out by a well known Japanese businessman. The new CEO had demanded to be left only in his office all day, since the VPE had arrived and the only person who had contact with him was his personal assistant who delivered food. The seventh floor had become off limits to all unessential personnel and the only people seen going there were famous hackers including the man who hacked Game Freak in thirty seconds. Yukio Kami the new head of Game Freak was only ever seen leaving the building in the early hours of the morning and all people ever saw was a flash of his Black Cloak.


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to the VPS**

**By the light of the Light House Gym **

PE 4th January 1

Yumi had logged on two hours before Tyson and Jack, only one day of fame and it had already gone to her head. Yumi was under the impression that she was unbeatable, forgetting that Tyson and Jack had come up with the plan to defeat the Nidos. For the last hour Yumi had been signing autographs in Cerulean City, all the while members of Team Rocket had watched her, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

They'd come up with the perfect plan to bring down the twerp trio, first however they needed to beat Yumi. A trainer came up to her wearing a black leather jacket and red T-shirt. His hair was black and his eyes were covered by sunglasses. A scar went through his eye and could clearly be seen under the sunglasses. "So you're the newest member of the twerp trio and I thought you people were a threat!"

The battle commenced almost immediately and was over just as quickly, Yumi didn't stand a chance against this guy whoever he was. Soon after Yumi was surrounded by members of Team Rocket, who demanded she handed over her Charmander. There was nothing she could do, it was over. She collapsed in a crying heap on the floor. Five minutes later Tyson and Jack logged on at the arranged time, as they left the poké centre they found a blubbering mess.

After a few more minutes Tyson managed to work out what Yumi was trying to say. Tyson would have been willing to help, even if she was arrogant, the only problem was they had no idea where Team Rocket took her Pokémon. Although he assumed that all members of the team would be aware of the capture of their Pokémon. All they had to do was find one, however it proved harder than they first thought. Team Rocket had completely abandoned the area apparently they had already worked out Tyson's next move. It wasn't long before the rockets found them, with one member down fighting the Rocket horde wouldn't be an easy task. So they did what all good heroes do, RUN!

Tyson, Jack and Yumi ran all the way to the lighthouse gym, a dark mist lingered; only lit by the spinning light high above them. They hit a dead end, stuck between rocks and hard heads. They turned to face their opponents and nearly jumped into the rocks, "Guys you might want to turn around." Just as Tyson had expected they didn't turn around and that, was their biggest mistake. A booming roar broke through the air, this time the Rockets turned to see a massive dragon tower above them and the light house.

"Holy..." The Rocket didn't get a chance to finish that sentence, as the tail of the Pokémon sent him flying into the wall of the lighthouse. The Rockets went scurrying away as the Pokémon let out another monstrous roar. Tyson was just about to join Team Rocket in running, when a man with spiky brown hair came out of the lighthouse and shouted to the Pokémon, "Dragonite, stop this!" the creature was about to attack, when the spiky haired man pulled out some kind of device and held it high into the air. With a final roar the monster of a Pokémon was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome to VPS**

**The Dragon Knight **

PE 4th January 1

After Bill introduced himself to Tyson and the others, they all went inside the lighthouse Gym**. **Misty was on the top floor so they didn't have to worry about a gym battle yet. The Rocket that Dragonite knocked out had been dragged inside the house, luckily it was an AI making it easier to get information out of, or so they thought.

Taking a better look at the inside Tyson noticed it was very well looked after, the walls were painted with blue and white stripes. The floor was covered in a carpet that looked like the ocean and there was a golden staircase going up to the top where the Gym leader was. Bill explained that there were three floors, this one, the light floor and on the roof the Gym floor which was actually outside. He also said that no trainer had fought Misty yet and they all said they'd come back later afraid of the Dragonite that lived here. He told them that the device he used was called repel and that it admitted a high pitched sound scaring Pokémon not in balls away.

Tyson was considering all he had just been told and a thought suddenly occurred to him. "Bill, what's that in your coat pocket?" 'Bill' pulled out a red object that Tyson instantly recognized as a pokédex. "So you are player."

"Wait what? Damn it pokédex. Well I'm not a player as such I'm a creator, there are five of us. Once production was finished we were offered any job we wanted. There's me, I was the leader of the virtual designers, others include the heads of Nintendo and Game Freak Inc. How did you know?"

"You knew way too much for an AI!"

Bill laughed and they sat around waiting for the Rocket to wake up. It was a good half hour before the AI rockets eyes opened to see a group of players stood staring at him. Its intelligence may have been artificial but it was smart enough to register how and why it was caught. No matter how many times they asked where Yumi's Charmander was the rocket didn't answer. In the end Tyson dragged him outside of the light house.

It was getting dark and the wall of fog was engulfing anything and everything that should be in sight. Tyson yelled into the sea screaming for Dragonite to appear, he was soon answered by a roar and a flash of darkness across the sky. There was a massive thud behind him he turned to face massive enraged Pokémon. Its eyes were red in the fog high above them. Tyson pushed the Rocket in front of him as an offering, now the rocket talked.

"The girls' Pokémon are being held in the secrete section of Mt. Moon, here's a map. Please don't let it hurt me!" Tyson was just glad that AI's could feel fear, he pushed the rocket into the light house for Bill and Jack to deal with. Now he had to deal with this Dragonite. With another tremendous roar the Dragonite let out a hyper beam forcing Tyson to dive out of the way. Once he was back on his feet Tyson sent out all his Pokémon to combat the towering beast. He then realised that one of his Pokémon was a Magikarp, but it was too late to do anything about it. Dragonite had already begun to attack its three opponents Pidgeotto assaulted with wing attack trying to hit the head of the dragon, Combusken tried a number of different attacks, carefully avoiding all the attacks, Magikarp wasn't so lucky and was hit by Dragonite's tail, it flew through the air, and with a plop it fell into the sea.

Tyson ran to the edge of the cliff and called for his Pokémon unsure of where it was. There was a sudden burst of white light from the sea the intense light almost blinded Tyson. All he managed to spot was a huge figure jump out of the sea and over his head.

**New Pokédex Entry:**

**Magikarp, so worth it! **

Tyson once again turned to see a huge figure but this one was his, Gyrados had started to attack with dragon rage. Jack and Bill had now joined the battle. Tyson assumed that they'd beat the rocket. Jack sent out Wartortle, Pikachu and Raticate the three of them attacked the back of the Dragonite with Tyson's Pidgeotto and Combusken. Bill shouted to them to keep it in combat for just a while longer. Tyson noticed that he'd pulled out some kind of stick, it took a while, but Tyson finally recognised it as the device that Pokémon Rangers use, the Capture Styler, which is used to temporarily control Pokémon. In the Pokémon Ranger games they could be used to calm down distressed Pokémon.

They kept Dragonite in battle long enough for Bill to safely use the Capture Styler, this as expected calmed the outraged Dragon. Bill explained how he'd been trying to help it since the game was released but no one would help him, because they were afraid. Apparently team rocket had run into it and attacked, making it very angry. As thanks for helping out, Bill offered to help get Yumi's Pokémon back and they headed off to Team Rockets secret cavern inside Mt. Moon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome to VPS**

**Black Leather**

PE 4th January 1

It was shaping up to be another long day. Tyson was just glad Jack was on school holiday all month, as for Yumi she was still crying about her stolen Charmander. Tyson would have felt sorry for her, if she hadn't been so arrogant before. However he knew they needed each other, the man in the black cloak, the apparent head of team rocket, was out to get them. It seemed that he would stop at nothing to crush them. Tyson wondered what his plan was, clearly he was a real player, was it possible that he was one of the creators?

Once Dragonite had calmed down, the dark fog had cleared to reveal a bright and sunny afternoon. They were only walking for a couple of minutes before they found the secret entrance to Mt. Moon. It was heavily guarded by Rockets; they had to dive into bushes to avoid being seen. Going to full out war with Team Rocket was not on Tyson's to do list, but they needed to get in. It was Bill who came up with the solution, unlike the other creators he hadn't asked for overpowered Pokémon, instead he asked for outfits of each evil team.

Bill had changed before they'd even left the lighthouse; clearly he had been expecting trouble. Bill walked up to the entrance in disguise, the rockets waved to him as he passed. A few minutes later the rockets guarding there were gone and Bill was ushering them inside. The rest of the adventure was smoother as they'd found spare rocket uniforms and put them on. It wasn't until they reached the bottom of the base they had any problems.

In the centre of the room Yumi's bag was placed on a table, the room was a dungeon with cells covering the back and side walls. Tyson wasn't quite sure how they would work on player that could log off, but here they were. They slowly edged closer and closer to the table watching their backs as they went. As soon as they were close enough Yumi snatched her bag and they ran.

At the cave entrance the welcoming committee was waiting to greet them, including the man who stole Yumi's bag in the first place. Five rockets vs. four of them, admittedly the odds weren't great. They were made worse when Bill said...

"Ah, that's a Black Leather. Wow you really know how to make friends!"

"What's a Black Leather?"

"Well, Nintendo wanted players who were looking for a challenge to be able to find one. For example Dragonite was a Black Leather. Not all of them wear Black Leather but the most powerful of them is in nothing but Black Leather hence the name."

"So they are AI?"

"Yes, but they were made to respond like a real player. Their minds, tactically, are far more superior to a real person."

"Great, you guys really are just great."

"I like the sarcasm"

At this point the rockets and the BL were getting annoyed that no one was paying attention to them. Causing a battle to breakout, all Pokémon were summoned including Yumi's Charmander she'd quickly recovered once she had her Pokémon.

**Rockets/BL:**

**Rocket 1;** Rattata and Bulbasaur (Player)

**Rocket 2;** Geodude and Beedrill (Could be either)

**Rocket 3;** Raticate and Magikarp (Could be either)

**Rocket 4;** Charmander and Abra (Player)

**Black Leather;** Graveler, Victreebel and Kababra (AI)

**Twerp Trio/Bill:**

**James Dyson;** Combusken, Pidgeotto and Gyrados

**Jack Samuel;** Wartortle, Raticate and Pikachu

**Yumi;** Charmander

**Bill; **It's a Mystery

It's been a very long day for the Twerp Trio and it just keeps getting longer!

**(Writers Note: **Sorry about the list it's mainly for me but, I thought it might help readers keep a track of what Pokémon belongs to who, as well as me!**)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome to VPS**

**The Seven **

PE 4th January 1

Seeing as Bill was a Pokémon ranger he had only one Pokémon, but he was refusing to use it just yet, while in the rocket hideout he'd used the Styler to capture a Graveler. It was only a few minutes into the battle and Tyson had lost Pidgeotto. Jack had lost Raticate as well, neither battle was going well. They'd walked into a trap and the Black Leather had turned out to not be the only threat in this battle. Two of the other rockets were commanders and formidable enemies.

"Sweet, your Combusken is a Super Stat! Sorry I should explain, see there are extremely rare Pokémon we nicknamed Super Stats. Some have super speed others have super strength etcetera. I didn't think any would find one so early on in the game..."

"Look, I appreciate the information, but can you concentrate on the battle please?"

"Sorry."

Yumi's Charmander was going head to head against the rocket commanders. Meanwhile Jack was attacking the Pokémon with the elemental disadvantage. So far he'd managed to take out the Geodude and Magikarp. Currently he was attacking Abra, the only problem was that it kept teleporting out the way. Tyson sent Combusken to attack Victreebel and Gyrados to attack Graveler.

Victreebel was weakening but Graveler showed no sign of stopping any time soon. Even Bill was having trouble keeping up with the Black Leather's Kadabra. The Kadabra used teleport and then Psybeam knocking Yumi's Charmander out almost instantly. She was about to return it, when Bill threw a revive to her. Yumi proceeded to use it on her Pokémon, after the incident when her Pokémon were stolen Yumi had been much more willing to admit that she needed help.

Bill was getting more and more agitated the battle seemed to be impossible. Although he was impressed that the Twerp Trio had lasted this long and done so well, but it was time to step it up a notch. As a creator he was allowed one Pokémon which had all super stats. It was time to use his Pokémon and end this annoying battle. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a poké ball.

"Help us out, Mr Mime!"

A shiny Mr mime appeared in front of Tyson, Bill told them to move their Pokémon behind his and in one round of Psychic nearly all the opposing Pokémon were dead. Only Kadabra was left standing, all the other rockets ran away but the Black Leather stood strong. Programmed not to back out unless all Pokémon are knocked out, the Black Leather tried to use teleport and Psybeam on Charmander again, but this time Yumi foresaw the attack. As soon as Kadabra re appeared she ordered Ember and the Black Leather was finally defeated.

"Hello John, I'd say it's nice to meet you again but I'd be lying,"

The man In the Black Cloak was stood in front of them with a slight grin on his face. Bill handed Tyson a piece of paper behind his back. "Yukio so it was you who became head of Team Rocket."

"Don't sound so surprised, you were always welcome to join us but you had to be a good guy."

"Join you? Ha that's a laugh, in a few more days VPS will be an independent company and they won't need Game Freak anymore."

"No, but the Seven will still exist and there's nothing VPS can do about it."

"I can do something about it!"

"Really, well we will have to see about that, Aerodactyl time to play!"

A huge Shiny Aerodactyl appeared in a flash, both Bill and the man in the Black Cloak ordered their most powerful attacks (Psychic and Hyper Beam). Bill screamed Run to Tyson and the others. They didn't hesitate a second, as they ran Tyson turned to see an explosion of enormous power spread across the battlefield behind.

They didn't stop running until they got to the Cerulean City Poké Centre. Once they were safely inside Tyson looked at the piece of paper Bill had given him:

**Meet me at The Light House **

**At 9:30 tonight**

**Make sure no-one follows you**

**Bill **

It was now 9:25, by the time they walked to the light house it would be half past. As they went Tyson constantly looked behind them to make sure no one was following them. Finally they reached the light house, they knocked on the door, a very shy face looked out the window next to them. Tyson was surprised to see it was Bill he seemed scared of something or someone.

He opened the door and hurried them in. "Thank goodness you got here safely, we don't have much time and I have a lot to tell you." They sat down in the chairs on the bottom floor of the light house.

"Ok I am sorry to drag you into this mess but, you are the only trainers I feel I can really trust. Now as I told you earlier I am one of the creators, who were allowed to choose any Job they wanted. In total there where ten of us, three of us including me wanted to have jobs that protected Pokémon and humans alike. However the other seven just wanted to take over the Pokémon world and make it difficult for other trainers to do well or even beat one tournament. They felt that only the creators should have the right to own powerful Pokémon. That might be why Yukio has singled you out, because you have a super Stat. We nicknamed them The Seven. Each of them bought about 7% of Virtual Pokémon Systems this gave them a total of 51%. This meant they own a controlling share of the company. VPS gave the other three creators instructions to keep The Seven under control in the Pokémon world. However when we confronted them they attacked. So we went into hiding, they don't know our Jobs just what we look like. Until today we didn't know any of their jobs."

"So why are you telling us?"

"Because you are powerful trainers, Yukio wouldn't be so afraid of you if you weren't. With you three we may be able to stand up to The Seven. Unfortunately your Pokémon will need to be a lot stronger to beat any of them. Here take this."

Bill handed them a Pokégear, "You will need all the help you can get. On this Pokégear there is my number, if you need any info on Black Leathers or The Seven please contact me. I'd love to join your travels but I have to remain hidden. Oh, finally do not confront any of The Seven they will beat you and take your Pokémon. Goodbye and Good Luck"

And with that Bill was gone, leaving behind a very confused Tyson, Yumi and an excited Jack. All of a sudden the twerp trio was thrown into an adventure of a life time. Not only did they have to defeat the 7 most powerful virtual criminals in existence, they also had to avoid them as well. Four days and counting, will Tyson ever have a normal day in this Videogame?


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome to VPS**

**An Oddish Gym Battle **

Earth 21st June 2018

After being thrown in the deep end they all logged off, Tyson and Yumi exchanged phone numbers in case of emergency, Jack wanted to give Tyson his number but they decided against it considering his age. As soon as he logged off Yumi had called and asked if he'd log on early so she could capture some more Pokémon. Once they had arranged a time to meet up, Tyson got to work trying to put together everything Bill had told them.

Firstly there were ten 'creators', three of them were good and seven were evil. The evil ones want all the powerful Pokémon and to take over VPS, the good ones tried to stop them but failed. Now Bill, one of the good three, wanted their help to stop The Seven bad guys. Tyson was still having trouble working out why he chose them. All he knew is that it was something to do with his Combusken, Bill had called it a superstat Pokémon. He had assumed that he'd been referring to its speed.

He started to wonder if this was part of everyone's game experience or just his and what was with these Black Leathers? Even if they came across how would they recognise it? Tyson was hoping that when they logged on Bill would be able to answer some questions that he still had. That was if they could find Bill again.

PE 5th January 1

Tyson logged on only a few seconds before Yumi, she had obviously realised that they couldn't walk around alone. As soon as she spotted Tyson she beamed at him, glad to see that he'd shown up. They were both well aware that they weren't the best of friends and if it hadn't been for team rocket they wouldn't even be training together.

In the Pokémon world it was six in the morning and the morning darkness still covered the lighthouse. The ground was wet from the salty sea spray, as they left the lighthouse Tyson noticed that trainers were queuing up to fight Misty now that Dragonite was gone. A few of the trainers recognised them, and one or two tried to get autographs but Tyson and Yumi ignored them. The final person stood in the line stuck his foot out, Tyson tripped on his outstretched leg.

The trainer who'd tripped him pulled of the disguise he'd been wearing to reveal the rocket emblem. Tyson quickly jumped to his feet and was about to send out Combusken when Yumi stopped him. She sent out Charmander, the rocket sent out a Bellsprout and almost instantly face palmed realising his mistake.

Yumi ordered ember which knocked Bellsprout out in one shot. What, Charmander is evolving? With a white flash Yumi's new Charmeleon appeared before them. Seeing an even more imposing figure before him the rocket fled as fast as he could. The line of people clapped as Tyson and Yumi walked off into the long grass.

They had a pretty good idea of the two Pokémon they were looking for. Yumi wanted an Abra and a grass type. Tyson had managed to spot about six Abra but every time Yumi threw a poké ball they kept teleporting away. It must have been around half an hour before they saw a grass type. It was an Oddish. Tyson pointed out that Charmeleon would probably kill it in one hit, so he suggested Yumi tried to capture it without weakening it first.

She threw the ball, which bounced off of the Oddish, opened and pulled the Pokémon in with a white light. Beep, beep, ding. As the poké ball closed Yumi gave out a sigh of relief, knowing that she had more than one Pokémon. Now they just had to capture an Abra, the more difficult task. Yumi had developed a plan, all they needed was to wait, in the end they were sat for about twenty minutes before one appeared. As soon as it was there she let the poké ball go it spun through the air. The ball bounced off of Abra with another white flash Abra was caught.

"Ok so how are you planning to train Abra? It only knows teleport!"

"Your Magikarp only knew splash but it's now a Gyrados!"

"Touché"

They continued training for a while, at ten they headed back to the lighthouse to meet up with Jack. When they got there the queue was longer than when they left. They were about to line up when everyone in front stood to one side to left to let them in. Being famous had its advantages. It wasn't until they got inside, that they realised they'd been let through for different reasons.

Inside the lighthouse Jack had logged on surrounded by a group of three rockets, "It took long enough didn't you?" Yumi and Tyson sent out all their Pokémon. "Wow, I can see you've been busy Yumi!"

The rockets were only AI grunts, so they went down pretty quickly, and once they were defeated a cheering crowd greeted them as they left the lighthouse to recharge their Pokémon. When they came back the twerp trio was let straight to the front of the queue.

They climbed the staircase up to the roof floor where Misty was waiting. At the top there was a body of water within a glass dome, the Gym leader stood inside on one of the ice platforms, around the edge of the dome there were seats, Yumi and Jack sat down and let Tyson go first. He entered the dome through the round door, which led onto an ice platform facing Misty. As he closed the door behind him it automatically locked.

Tyson instinctively sent out Pidgeotto, knowing it was his only Pokémon without an elemental disadvantage. Misty's first Pokémon was Starmie. After a couple of attacks Tyson had won. The automatic door clicked open after Misty presented him with Cascade Badge. Next in the dome was Jack who was out just as quickly, using Pikachu to electrocute the water.

As Yumi hadn't yet used her Oddish in a one on one battle yet, she wasn't sure what to expect. As the door clicked behind her, Tyson and Jack heard footsteps running up the stairs. All of a sudden a gang of five rockets burst out onto the roof, the leader of the gang shouted, "There they are! Careful the boss said Bill may be with them."

Tyson was wishing Bill and his Mr Mime was with them, with Yumi stuck inside the Dome with Misty it was two against five. Yumi started her battle off with Absorb, as it was the only grass type move Oddish knew. Starmie countered by diving head first into the water and shooting straight up into the platform sending Oddish flying in the air.

Meanwhile Tyson and Jack had sent all their Pokémon, luckily most of the rockets only had one Pokémon, so it was six on six. Combusken had started by using double kick on the normal type Pokémon. Jack was trying to deal with a Zubat with Pikachu's thundershock, however with an additional three trainers the rockets could control more Pokémon at once.

Oddish was taking a lot of damage and Yumi was finding it difficult to concentrate when her companions were fighting outside. Starmie shot up out of the water again, this time Yumi was expecting the attack and ordered Oddish to use Absorb as the Gym leaders Pokémon came up. Starmie fainted and Misty sent out Seel as her second and final Pokémon.

Jack had managed to make Zubat faint and Combusken had taken out a Rattata, but they were still taking too much damage to win. Tyson ordered Dragon Rage, after an outburst of anger from Gyrados two more enemy Pokémon went down.

Yumi had used the same strategy to beat Seel, the door clicked open. She was about to attack when she realised the battle was over. Tyson had to wonder how five rockets got past all those people on the staircase. As they headed back down he found out why, for some reason they were gone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome to VPS**

**Yukio's Wrath**

PE 5th January 1

The line up to the Gym was gone; they didn't see a single person as they walked down the large flight of stairs. As they passed the second floor Tyson thought he saw someone run past the window, magnified by the gigantic light bulb. Once on the bottom floor they hesitated before they left the lighthouse. They used to recharge point before they even opened the door.

When they did open the door, they regretted it. Stood there in front of them was the man in the black cloak who they now knew, was called Yukio. He had a dark grin spread across his face, there was no one else around, to Tyson, the lack of people made the situation even more terrifying. Yukio pulled his cloak off and threw it to the ground revealing a belt full of six poké balls.

"Well hello Twerp Trio. Good, this time John isn't here to protect you. Thank you, by the way, if it wasn't for you we'd have no idea John was Bill. You three have caused me endless amounts of problems, and I have tried to take you out nicely. Now however you leave me no choice, once I crush you and steal your Pokémon I'll take out John and then it will be over. The Seven will win! So give it your best shot"

Yukio sent out all his Pokémon at once, all but one. Tyson, Yumi and Jack had no choice but to fight, they were trapped by Yukio and his Pokémon. The only advantage was they had three more Pokémon than him. Tyson had a feeling that wasn't going to help against a member of The Seven.

Yukio was currently using Golem, Rhydon, Onix, Omastar and Kabutops. They all knew that he had Aerodactyl left inside its poké ball. Tyson first thought they may be able to win with Gyrados but that ambition was short lived. He'd tried to use dragon rage but Yukio's Golem had dodged while Rhydon used horn attack, in short Gyrados was knocked out. Seeing as Abra's one and only move was teleport Yumi really had only two Pokémon.

Tyson was trying to protect Oddish while it used absorb but Onix used dig to get underneath his Pokémon. Oddish went flying into the air, and Golem finished Oddish off with Rock Blast. Jack's Pikachu was knocked out by Omastar while Pidgeotto was taken down by Kabutops. Jack was desperately trying to do some damage with Wartortle while his Raticate and Yumi's Charmeleon protected him. This plan went as well as the others and in a few seconds Jack's Wartortle went down, as well as Raticate.

It wasn't long before Yumi's last Pokémon was down. All that stood between them and Yukio was Tyson's Combusken, "Well I am impressed, you lasted longer than I thought you would. You, James I want to crush, you get the honour of fighting my Aerodactyl."

Yukio returned all his Pokémon at once, then he sent out Aerodactyl Tyson knew he couldn't win even with speed. From the moment the words Hyper Beam left Yukio's mouth, to the moment the white light caught up with Combusken Tyson knew it was over. This was it, the end.

Or was it?


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome to VPS **

**The End?**

PE 5th January 1

Yukio had sent out all his Pokémon once again, and he was now moving in to take Tyson, Yumi and Jack's Pokémon. There really seemed to be no way out of this one. It was the end for the twerp Trio, sure they could pick up more Pokémon, but what would be the point if Yukio could beat them again. Five days that's all, five and it was already over.

A shadow covered the ground in front of Tyson, it was slowly getting smaller as it got closer to the ground. As the object hit the ground there was a boom. A huge figure stood before them and growled,

"Leave NOW!"

Once again they were running for their lives from a powerful opponent and a helpful ally, Tyson felt bad leaving that Guy to fight Yukio by himself but they had no choice. As soon as they got to the Poké Centre they arranged a time for tomorrow and logged off. With Yukio in the area it was too dangerous to continue today.

Earth 21st June 2018

Tyson was welcomed by darkness as he logged off, he didn't leave the virtual box for about ten minutes. Deep in thought he considered that only five days in and he was team rocket's public enemy number one. He sighed and left the box, and even though it was just 6pm he ate and went straight to bed. He had a funny feeling tomorrow would be just as tiring.

Meanwhile back at Game Freak HQ Yukio had just logged off too. He wasn't welcomed by anything as warm as darkness. His secretary came rushing into the Virtual box telling him there was a man to see him in his office. Knowing who it was he left the box regrettably.

"Hello Yukio, the others and I are getting concerned. You no longer seem to be doing your job."

"Look I can explain..." he was interrupted almost immediately

"We are not interested in your excuses. All I want to know is why two people and a child have stopped you so many times!"

"John is helping them"

"So? John is one of the creators! You had six at your disposal and an army of Black Leathers!"

"But he"...

"No more of your damned excuses! We monitor all of you, we saw your little battle you had them beat why did you lose?"

"John's Experiment caught me off Guard."

"His experiment was designed to beat Black Leathers NOT creators! If you can even beat that maybe you should give up battling and deal with your JOB!"

"Sorry"

"You are no longer to engage the 'Twerp Trio' in battle, unless we give you orders to. Got it?"

"Yes sir"

"Good, let Team Rocket deal with those three, that's why you're Head is it not?"

"Yes sir"

"By the way, The Head wants you to send your report ASAP."

"Of course I'll send it now. Amaya get in here now!" The timid secretary from before ran into the room asking what Yukio wanted her to do.

"Send this to VPS HQ, and make sure no one but him sees it, got it?"

The secretary nodded and left the room, leaving Yukio and his unwanted guest alone. Yukio sat down heavily behind his desk. He and his guest continued talking for a while about how the job was going overall. The guest left at around ten 'o'clock, as soon as he was out the room Yukio banged his head on the table knowing things could only go downhill from here. 

**(Writers Note:** Thanks for reading the first story in the VPS series. Any feedback will be appreciated as I go on to write the next story in the series. I really hope you have enjoyed it this far. This is the first story I have finished! Look out for the next book **'Virtual Rocket Storm') **


End file.
